The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia.times.hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balrufvein.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Petunia cultivars with large double flowers; freely-branching vigorous growth habit; and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unidentified selection of Petunia.times.hybrida described as a double white-flowered selection, as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary selection of Petunia.times.hybrida identified as code number 3404-4 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Balrufvein was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande in 1998. Plants of the new Petunia and a sibling cultivar, Balrufbrip (U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently with this application), differ primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.